


The Engagement of a Lifetime

by imapirahana98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 6?, Happy Ending, I wrote this and studied, Klance AU Month 2019, Little sprinkle of angst, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Warlock!Lance, but I can't do sad endings, cause i'm cool like that, expect randomly detailed descriptions of things, for fun, maybe? - Freeform, there's enough of those irl, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Keith felt tears well in his eyes as he stared down at Lance on one knee, ring in hand, love glimmering in his eyes. Without speaking, Keith desperately nodded his head up and down, Lance leapt up kissing him passionately and making Keith cry even harder.*The next day*Keith didn’t talk simply raised his left hand with the ring. Shiro gasped, face falling, “Oh Keith, I’m so sorry.”Or the au in which two supernatural creatures don't realize that the other one is supernatural and clan rules are strict. Once a proposal from a human happens, you have to break up, and the only way to do that is... oh look a train





	The Engagement of a Lifetime

Keith felt tears well in his eyes as he stared down at Lance on one knee, ring in hand, love glimmering in his eyes. Without speaking, Keith desperately nodded his head up and down, Lance leapt up kissing him passionately and making Keith cry even harder.

 

Keiths Ring:  [ https://i.etsystatic.com/10266031/r/il/7db243/1399779669/il_570xN.1399779669_oe3j.jpg ](https://i.etsystatic.com/10266031/r/il/7db243/1399779669/il_570xN.1399779669_oe3j.jpg)

 

Lance’s Ring: Same thing but with the gems switched.

 

This couldn’t be happening. Keith thought that he at least had a few more years until Lance even considered proposing, but here he was. He supposed it wasn’t too taboo to propose to your boyfriend of four years, but to Keith it felt like too short of a time. 

 

Lance stepped back, taking Keith’s offered hand and slipping the blue and red gem encrusted gold ring onto his finger. The ring was beautiful, and Keith felt his heart twinge at the mere sight of it.

 

He looked back up at Lance, who was smiling so widely it almost hurt to look at. Keith smiled back, trying to convey just how much he loved Lance with every move he made. 

 

They finished dinner, getting many congratulations from the other couples and families at the upscale restaurant as they left. They spent the night entangled in each others arms and Keith couldn’t have felt more loved than he did then.

 

~~~~

 

In the morning he woke up to a steaming cup of coffee and breakfast already prepared. It was another indulgent morning until work pulled them apart and they went their separate ways.

 

Keith swallowed heavily as he pushed open the heavy oak doors to Shiro’s office. Shiro looked up from where he was drafting a new story on the typewriter, greeting on his tongue until he saw Keith’s face.

 

“Keith? What happened?”

 

Keith didn’t talk simply raised his left hand with the ring. Shiro gasped, face falling, “Oh Keith, I’m so sorry.”

 

Keith nodded, and burst into tears. Shiro stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders and trying to comfort him. “I- *hic* I didn’t think he was going to propose so soon.” Keith cried.

 

Shiro rubbed a hand up and down his back, “It has been four years, I think even a blind person could see how much you two love each other. It’s not that big of a surprise.”

 

Keith inhaled shakily, yelling, “I know! That’s the worst part! Now I have to break his heart and mine! Fuck. I hate my life!”

 

Shiro stayed quiet for some time, letting Keith cry himself into weariness, “You know it’s the best option, you either hurt him now and get it over with, or do it later and end up hurting him even more.”

 

Keith sniffled, the fight drained out of him, “I know. I know. I still hate it though. Why couldn’t I just be normal?”

 

Shiro sighed, a sadness about his entire frame, “I don’t know Keith. I really don’t know.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Keith stared ahead, his hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel. He could hear the ringing bell as the bars came down, warning of a train coming. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and with a crash, his world went black.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Hello?” Lance answered the door, keeping a careful eye on the potion he had been working on that appeared to be just soup on the stove.

 

His happy mood took a slight dip when he saw a police officer on his doorstep. 

 

“Are you Mr. Lance McClain?” The officer asked.

 

Lance nodded, a million thoughts running through his head as to why a police officer was on his doorstep asking for him.

 

The officer pursed his lips, sadness sweeping over his face as he said, “I’m going to need you to come with me to the hospital. Your fiance was driving over the train tracks when a train collided with his car. We need you to verify the body.”

 

Lance’s heartbeat sped up, everything around him melting away as fear gripped him. This couldn’t really be happening. He was hallucinating.

 

Nothing felt real as he got into the officers car, the streets of Sleepy Hollow, New York flashing by.

 

They pulled up to the hospital, and Lance ran in asking to see Keith Kogane.

 

The nurse operating the front desk, gave him a look of pity and called someone to come escort him. 

 

Lance gulped as he was led into a room, a stretcher laid out with a body on top of it. The sheets were bloody, and as the sheet was lifted away, Lance made a broken sound.

 

“Th-that’s Keith.” He said shakily, walking forward.

 

Keith’s chest was still, head bashed in and face marred. There were multiple puncture wounds in his naked torso, and carefully Lance reached out a hand. Searching for any sign of life in his fiance.

 

If there was anything, there was a chance Lance could save him. A chance he could bring him back with the right spells.

 

Under his hand he felt no pulse, no fluttering of a soul. Nothing.

 

Lance sobbed collapsing forward onto the side of the bed. Sobs wracking his form, as he tried to process the horrible sight in front of him.

 

Just this morning they had been so happy, and now the person he loved with all his heart was gone. He reached forward for Keith’s hand, trying to find the ring he had given to him yesterday. When he couldn’t find it, he asked the nurse where it was. The nurse only tilted her head in confusion and said that it must have fallen off in the crash, and that it was probably no longer recoverable.

 

Lance breathed shakily, standing up and cupping the destroyed face of his fiance in his hands, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead and ever so gently pulling the blanket back up with a whispered I love you. 

 

As he walked out the door he didn’t look back, knowing it would break him even more. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

*100 Years Later*

 

Hunk breathed heavily, chest trying to pull in oxygen as the ghouls descended upon him. He leapt up with his hind legs, jaw snapping hard around the first wrist and tearing it off.

 

From behind him he could hear the pixie Pidge trying to ward them off, shooting at the ghouls with her most recent invention.

 

Hunk kept fighting, but he knew it was a losing battle. There were too many ghouls and only two of them.

 

It was his fault they were there, he at least had to make sure Pidge made it out alive.

 

He howled in pain as twin sets of bites fell onto his flank, he growled, but ignored it pushing forward to get to Pidge. Just as he reached her the doors were flung open and two vampires rushed in, blow torches set to high as flame enveloped the room, burning the ghouls to a crisp.

 

Hunk collapsed, adrenaline leaving his tired body as the Vampires approached them. Hunk shifted out of his wolf form, his naked body being covered with a long jacket when he was done.

 

“Thanks.” He says croakley, staring up at Shiro and Keith’s disappointed faces.

 

Keith just rolled his eyes, “You do realize you could have called us right? You don’t have to go ghoul hunting in order to find vampires.”

 

Pidge crosses her arms stubbornly, “Well we knew you wouldn’t help us so we had to find other vampires to help us.”

 

Shiro sighed, crouching down to help Hunk sit up, “You know these are dangerous times with the nine dragons in human form. If they come across any supernatural creature, it’s straight to nonexistence. There’s nothing you can do to change that.”

 

[ https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1DP_0HVXXXXX.XpXXq6xXFXXX7/Oriental-Large-Chinese-Feng-Shui-Painting-Art-Nine-Dragons-Play-Fireball-SH25.jpg_640x640.jpg ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1DP_0HVXXXXX.XpXXq6xXFXXX7/Oriental-Large-Chinese-Feng-Shui-Painting-Art-Nine-Dragons-Play-Fireball-SH25.jpg_640x640.jpg)

 

Pidge bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes, “Don’t you think we know that?! That’s why we’re here! We want to fix this cause it’s pretty obvious no one else is!”

 

Keith speaks up, ignoring Shiro’s glare, “If I help you, will you stop throwing yourself into danger like this?”

 

“Keith-” Shiro begins.

 

Keith glowers, “Look Shiro, you’re important. You need to stay back and protect the clan. But I’m a lot more flexible. I’ll be fine.”

 

Shiro doesn’t say anything, just directs his stare to the ring still on Keith’s left hand. Keith looks to the side, hiding it from view as he rubs his thumb over the smooth metal, “It’s not because of that. We both know he’s dead by now. There’s no use in me doing anything in a vain attempt to pretend I’m protecting him.”

 

Shiro scrunches his eyes closed, wishing that they hadn’t faked Keith’s death so many years ago. He now knew that it had not been the right choice to pull that love away from Keith so quickly. Over the past 100 years, Keith had become even more reckless than he was in his teenage years. Shiro didn’t have enough fingers and toes to count how many times he had had to pull Keith out of a near death experience, and they were vampires for goodness sake! Shiro didn’t even know how Keith got himself in these situations to begin with, but if Keith was going to be reckless no matter what, then Shiro at least wanted to know when Keith finally managed to get himself killed.

 

Eventually, he grumbles, “Fine. I want status reports every few days and if you ever need anything I’m the one you call first. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes.” All three of them chime together.

 

“Alright, now all of you get home. You’re in desperate need of some rest.” They all nodded beginning to walk to the door when Shiro spoke up once more, “Oh and Pidge? Just as a warning, it was your brother that called me letting me know what you two were doing.”

 

Pidge’s eyes go wide, “Well. Fuck.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~

 

*A month later*

 

Lance struggles against his bindings, knowing that it’s ultimately useless. He had fallen into one of the Nine Dragons’ traps. A huge containment rune, spelled to capture anything and entangle it in course vines. They wrapped around his body, squeezing any time he moved. His cloak and hood thankfully provided some protection against the course vines, but it seriously was not fun being strangled by vines.

 

Welp, he might as well say his last words now. He looked up at the night sky, barely able to see through his lashes since he couldn’t move his head. Ugh. This sucked.

 

He couldn’t even look up at the stars right now. What would Keith have thought if he could see him now? He probably would have laughed and then fondly helped him get out. Then kissed him, just to make Lance blush.

 

Lance knows it’s silly, still being in love with the human he had lost so long ago. Normally Keith didn’t come to mind too often, but whenever Lance was staring at death's door his mind couldn’t help but drift to his love.

 

A sudden whooshing sound brought him back to the present, and as much as he strained to look at the dragon that was coming to kill him, he still could barely moved.

 

There was another whooshing sound, and then suddenly Lance’s entire world was upside down and racing. His stomach lurched, and his mind was frantic trying to figure out what type of strange death this was. Were they going to swing him to death upside down? That didn’t seem very intelligent.

 

The world jolted to a stop, and he was unceremoniously dropped on the ground. 

 

He yelped, trying to see through black spots moving through his vision. The vines were thankfully cutaway, and cautiously he stood up, hands raised and spell on the tip of his tongue for whatever dragon he faced. 

 

Instead he found a man standing a few feet away in the middle of a mansion foyer. The man had black hair with a small part in the front dyed white. It was obvious he was muscular, and from the look in his eyes, intelligent as well. He certainly looked like a dragon to Lance.

 

“Where did you get that ring?!” The man’s deep voice demanded, going to grab his left hand. With a quickly whispered ‘ _ roo-ach’,  _ the man flew backwards, hitting the wall with a crack. 

 

The man groaned as he pushed himself out of the person sized hole that was now in the wall. “I can see why they call you a great warlock.” 

 

Lance didn’t say anything opting to observe as the dragon walked towards him once more.

 

The man stopped a few feet away, crossing his arms, “I won’t ask again. Where did you get that ring?”

 

Lance spread out his senses seeing what could be binding him to this spot. He grinned when he felt nothing.

 

“No you really won’t be asking again.” Lance raised his hand beginning to chant. Smoke enveloped his form, and with a final call to his destination he would-

 

“BRING ME TO KEITH KOGANE!” The man from before yelled, jumping onto Lance right as the spell activated and whisked them away.

 

~~~~~~

 

When they landed, Lance was left gasping on all fours. His hands were shaking, tears welling in his eyes as his body and heart ached in tandem.

 

When he could finally stand, he pushed himself up, anger infusing every part of his body. “HOW DARE YOU!” He yelled, power collecting on his fingertips.

 

The other man simply stared, mouth slightly agape as he stared at Lance. Lance supposed that with his hood down he looked relatively normal, not exactly what most people were expecting when they saw him. 

 

At the moment though, he didn’t particularly care. This man had just hijacked his spell, and took him to where Keith had been buried. A place that Lance had avoided all of his life in fear of what he could do through...darker means to just see his fiance once more. 

 

“Lance?” The man asked hesitantly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

 

Lance only growled, letting his power shootout in the form of lightning. Electrocuting the damn bastard who dared to do this to him.

 

The man fell to the ground, convulsing as the electrical charges surged through him. After a minute, Lance let up, knowing no one alive could have survived that.

 

The now blackened figure groaned. 

 

Damn it. 

 

Stupid fucking vampires.

 

“Please tell me, are you really Lance McClain?” The vampire asked, eyes pleading as he looked over.

 

“Why do you want to know? And why do you know the name Keith Kogane!?” Lance asked, lightning crackling at his fingertips once more, getting fed up with the shitty day he was having. 

 

The vampire pushed himself to his knees, “Keith Kogane is in my coven, and has been ever since he was turned in 1913.”

 

Ah. A different Keith Kogane then.

 

The man continued, “The same Keith Kogane you proposed to on December 12th, 1921, and thought died on December 13th, 1921.”

 

Lance stepped back, “I’m leaving.”

 

“Lance! Please. I need your help. He’s in trouble with two other people that I have promised to protect.” The man begged.

 

Lance scoffed, fury coming back with a vengeance as he spun around, “HOW DARE YOU. You first trap me, kidnap me, demand me to answer your questions, hijack my spell-which is dangerous as hell-, and then tell me that my dead fiance is a fucking vampire? And then you have the gall, THE GALL to ask me for help?! I don’t know what fucked up fantasyland your living in, but it’s not mine. If you ever say my name or come into my line of sight again I will stake you through the heart with a fucking tree.”

 

Lance turned on his heal, teeth grinding together in an attempt to clamp down on his anger. 

  
  


~~~~~

 

*The next morning*

 

Lance threw open the door, ready to absolutely  _ lay  _ into the asshole that thought it was ok to annoy him right now. Instead, he froze in his tracks. Eyes widening and mouth agape. 

 

Keith Kogane stood in his doorway, staring back with wide eyes and a gaping mouth of his own.

 

“We need your help.” A younger voice says.

 

Lance doesn’t even move, just keeps staring. Keith reaches out a hand stepping forward, and there on his left ring finger is the ring Lance gave to him all those years ago.

 

Lance takes it, shocked at how cool the skin is. Then again Keith always did run on the cooler side of things, which is why he always wore a jacket and gloves. 

 

Lance runs his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand, and suddenly he has an armful of Keith, hugging Lance like there’s no tomorrow. Lance hugs back tight, knowing that this probably isn’t even Keith, but it had been SO  _ long _ since he has held his beloved. He just wanted a moment to pretend that he was back, that they could have that one more day together.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhh, you guys know each other or something?” A deeper voice than before asks.

 

Keith pulls away slightly, still not letting go of Lance. Keith cups his face, looking deep into his eyes, “Remember when we went on our actual first date and you thought it would be a good idea to take a rowboat out after dark? Do you remember what you said to me after we capsized?”

 

Lance felt tears well in his eyes, there was no way a Keith impersonator could have known that, they had sworn not to consider it there first date with how bad it had gone, but it had become an inside joke throughout their entire relationship. 

 

“Well this wasn’t exactly the rocking and getting wet I wanted to do with you.”

 

Keith’s breath caught, and then Lance was surging forward, kissing the person he had thought he lost forever. Yet here he was, right in Lance’s arms. There wasn’t a chance in hell he was ever letting him go again. 

 

Kissing Keith after so long felt like kissing him for the first time, a little shy but still backed by passion and a fireyness that lit Lance aflame with desire. When he broke for air, staring into Keith’s purpley eyes, he remembered exactly why he had fallen so hard for them. 

 

Against Keith’s lips, he breathed, “How are you alive? How are you even here?”

 

Keith tilted his head up for a quick kiss, then leaned back a little and opened his mouth. Two fangs descended from his gums, canines tapering to a point and looking razor sharp.

 

Lance looked with a strange mix of awe and nervousness, “Vampire?”

 

Keith nodded, retracting the fangs and swallowing heavily, “You?”

 

So the guy he electrocuted last night hadn’t been lying...oops? Could you blame him though? It had been a long time since he had really interacted with people who he wasn’t doing a job for, not on purpose, but… it was hard trying to form new relationships when people grew up or died so quickly. He still had his family and some acquaintances thankfully, but most of the people from his old life were simply gone. But here one was, back on his doorstep out of nowhere and with only a few added scars from what Lance remembered.

 

“Warlock. Were you- were you turned after the accident?” Lance got out.

 

Keith looked down, avoiding eye contact with Lance, “No. I-I was turned a few years before we started dating.”

 

“But- but the train accident?”

 

Keith swallowed heavily, voice cracking as he replied, “I was allowed to date on the condition that when it really started getting serious I had to back out. Shiro, my clan leader, knew I was seeing you and that we were serious beyond clan rules, but he let me keep going. However, he said as soon as marriage was brought into the equation we had to cut it off. There were too many people that lost loved ones trying to turn them into vampires so they could live forever. I technically had until the day before our wedding, but it was going to be hard enough leaving you when you just proposed, how was I going to be able to leave you the night before our wedding?”

 

“By talking to me and finding out that I also happened to be immortal?” Lance said, trying to see through his own anger. 

 

“I know, I’m so fucking stupid. That is my biggest regret in life, and I’m so so so sorry that I made you go through all that pain. I know we probably can’t have the relationship we had before all this started, but maybe we can still be friends? You may not believe me, but the one thing I care the most about is your happiness.”

 

Lance takes a shaky breath, lightly pushing up Keith’s chin and looking him in the eyes, “My dead fiance did not just reappear after a hundred damn years and friend zone me right? Cause I don’t know if you noticed, but you made a promise to me, and a promise to a warlock is far more powerful than you think. Now get your ass inside my house so I can fix the world, marry you like we were supposed too, and go on an overly lavish honeymoon.”

 

Keith  gulped but nodded, moving past Lance and into his house. 

 

Finally Lance saw the other two people standing at his doorstep, looks of shock plastered onto their faces. “Well are you two going to stand there or come in? I  don’t want to powerwash your drool off the sidewalk, thank you very much.”

 

Thankfully the two beings collected themselves quickly, and scrambled after Keith into the house.

 

~~~~~

 

_ “Your dead fiance is the greatest warlock in New York?!”  _ Pidge hisses at Keith as Lance gets drinks for everybody.

 

Keith only nods his head mutely, touching his lips in a daze. 

 

When he got the call from Shiro last night (after a very long scolding about remembering to charge his phone and to not conceal his presence) he hadn’t actually believed Shiro. But there Lance was walking back into the room, an aged presence about himself, and a lot more...snippy than he remembered, but the same dark blue eyes had stared back at him as they had so long ago.

 

“Well at least maybe now he might actually help us.” Hunk offers, trying to remain optimistic.

 

Lance comes back with a tray full of drinks, he passes them around then sits down elegantly, crossing one leg over the other, “So what do you need my help with?”

 

Keith stares down at his coffee cup, tears welling in his eyes at the old familiar taste. Black coffee, two spoonfuls of sugar, and something else that he could never quite figure out but was always in the coffee that Lance brewed.

 

Pidge spoke up first, “You’ve heard of the nine dragons right?”

 

Lance rolls his eyes, “Who hasn’t? Please tell me you’re not going after them or something similarly stupid.”

 

Hunks fidgets nervously, “Well, we’re not going after them directly?”

 

Lance stares incredulously, then turns to Keith, “So is this what happens when I’m not around? You make the stupidest possible decisions on the planet?”

 

Keith opens his mouth a little dazed still, he goes to protest but all that comes out is, “This coffee is really good.”

 

Lance’s expression melts for a brief moment, and suddenly for Keith it’s like no time has passed. It’s the same boy he fell in love with all those years ago, always looking at Keith like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Lance says softly.

 

“This is so  _ weird _ .” Pidge states, looking between the normally stick up his ass Keith and supposedly the most powerful warlock on the continent. And they were being sickeningly romantic. Ugh. Gross. “Look can we just get back to the reason we’re here please? You can do all this lovey dovey crap at a different time, preferably when I’m not in the room.”

 

Lance turns to here, brows raised, “I haven’t seen my dead fiance for more than a hundred years, who might I add is the only reason you’re sitting here. And you are demanding that I can’t even talk  to him? You know what, I think I would prefer you out of the room. And out of my life. Don’t come knocking again.”

 

Lance snaps his fingers and suddenly, Hunk and Pidge are sitting in a Starbucks a city over. Hunk looks up, “W-what just happened?!”

 

Pidge sighs, knowing she messed up the one opportunity that they had. “We just found out that the one thing we really need him for, he can do easily, and that we now have absolutely zero chance of getting his help.”

 

“I’ll call Shiro?”

 

“Yeah, call Shiro.”

  
  


~~~~

 

Sheepishly Lance looks over at Keith. Ok… maybe that had been a little excessive, but can you blame him? He missed Keith.

 

“Hi.” He says quietly.

 

The corner of Keith’s mouth quirks up, “Hi.”

 

There’s a pause.

 

“You didn’t send them to the top of Mount Everest or something did you?”

 

Lance shakes his head chuckling, ‘no’, “I just sent them to a Starbucks, I promise they will be fine.”

 

Keith nodded seemingly appeased.

 

“Sooooooooooooooooooo, wanna meet my familiar? She’s a cat.”

 

Keith’s face brightens, and Lance’s heart squeezes in happiness. “Sure.”

 

~~~

 

Shiro was so done with teenagers. Seriously? Who let these two tiny children run around without supervision?

 

He picked up his ringing phone knowing this was just not going to be a fun phone call.

“What do you need this time?”

 

Hunk’s nervous voice comes through the line, “We found The Great Wizard who turns out to be Keith’s dead but now not dead fiance- why didn’t you tell US that by the way?!- and after beginning to explain to him what we needed help with, Pidge pissed him off and he teleported us a city over into a starbucks and now we don’t know what to do.”

 

Shiro...had not been expecting that.

 

“You mean you found Lance?”

 

“Ugh, you know him?”

 

“Brown hair, blue eyes, lanky body and noodle arms? Doesn’t want to deal with anyones bullshit?”

 

There’s a pause over the line before Hunk answers, “Yes.”

 

Shiro smiles a little, “Let them be. They deserve to have some alone time together. If we need Keith, I’ll contact him.”

 

“Um...okay. What do we do now?”

 

Shiro heaves a sigh, “You sit back and let the adults handle the situation. Go home kiddos, stay safe.”

 

“Ok. Thanks Shiro.”

 

“You’re welcome.” And with that he clicks his phone shut sitting back. 

 

He hadn’t made the right choices a century ago, but now he would do anything to make sure that Keith and Lance got the happy ending they deserved.

 

~~~

 

“Ok so hear me out on this...” Lance said, moving his hands out. 

 

Keith just smiled, continuing to pet Lance’s cat familiar behind the ears. 

 

“I know teleporting your acquaintances to the town over wasn’t the nicest thing to do, but I’ll make it up to them later. For now can we just...spend time together? I’ve really missed you. Like a lot.” Lance sounded so timid at the end there, that Keith felt his heart ache.

 

“I’d love that, I’ll text Shiro to let him know. Also, I should probably care that you did that, but honestly I couldn’t give two shits about anything besides you right now.”

 

Lance smiled, shoulders relaxing a bit. He knew he had been an asshole, but he was going to make up for it later. Right now though, it was time to watch Mean Girls, eat pizza and popcorn, and cuddle with his boyfriend.

 

...Could Keith even eat food? Had he just been making himself perpetually sick the whole time they had been dating?

 

Lance had the sudden urge to smack Keith with a pillow. A very soft one. But hopefully it would knock some intelligence into that brain of his.

 

~~~

 

*Two weeks later*

 

Shiro burst through the Holts door, having to skid to a stop before he collided with anything. “Found them!” He exclaimed.

 

The assembled Marmoran hunters and supernatural creatures, jumped into action beginning to finish preparations.

 

Pidge walked up to him, passing over a spelled bracelet for concealment. “Can you contact Keith? We’re really going to need him and his boyfriend.”

 

Shiro nodded pulling out his phone and hitting Keith’s contact.

 

~~~

 

Lance groaned as Keith continued to nip at his collarbones, a pleasant thrume of arousal going through him. Music played in the background, an instrumental of songs that they both liked. 

 

Keith leaned back up, connecting their lips and kissing him lazily. Lance loved it, loved feeling like this again, and loved that it was Keith who was doing it.

 

A while later they relaxed in the afterglow. Lance running his fingers through Keith’s hair, marveling at the softness of it. 

 

Curiously, Lance asks, “If you cut your hair will it grow back, or will you just be permanently bald?” 

 

Keith stretches, getting more comfortable, “It would grow back eventually. Vampire biology is pretty similar to humans, we just can’t produce white or red blood cells. I think that was the trade off for immortality that a witch made back in the day. It’s better if I eat because the blood cells still need ATP and all the other fun chemicals.”

 

Lance laid his head back thoughtfully, “I suppose that makes sense, in theory. I’m trying to figure out what type of spell the witch came up with to even do that. It seems so intricate to only prevent the production of red and white blood cells. Why not do something like destruction of beta islets? I mean your body won’t produce insulin, but I feel like you would get more energy output, and you wouldn’t have to maintain a steady diet of blood. You would just have to maintain insulin levels instead.”

 

“So you would basically give all vampires Type 1 diabetes?”, Keith questions.

 

Lance nods, looking at Keith for his thoughts.

 

“I mean, that’s probably true? I think both spells would cause the same hassle for the vampires, but it would probably benefit the medical field if we didn’t keep paying people more money to donate their blood to us instead of them donating to the hospital. Plus I feel like when the witch did the spell, it was super in for the times to do blood magic. Maybe she just wanted to satiate her inner emo?”

 

Lance burst into laughter, head tilted back as his eyes crinkled, “Of course! How could I forget the importance of  _ aesthetic!” _

 

Keith smiled, drinking in the sight of laughter creases (he could never call them wrinkles around Lance) and relishing in hearing that sound once more.

 

Keith cuddled up to his side, sighing as he breathed in the scent that was uniquely Lance. A sharp undercurrent beneath the calming waves of sea mist. He now understood that the sharp undercurrent is magic, something so entwined into Lance’s being he has no idea how he missed it before.

 

A soft buzzing, comes from the night stand, and Keith looks over to his phone lighting up with Shiro’s contact. He rolls over grabbing it, then rolls back into Lance’s arms. Answering as Lance resumes playing with Keith’s hair.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi Keith, sorry to interrupt you, but we found the nine dragons. We’re planning an attack for tonight.” Shiro seems to pause here for a moment, thinking something over. “I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but we could really use your help, and if Lance is willing, his as well. If you don’t want to come, I do understand, just let me know you’ll stay safe ok?”

 

Keith bit his lips looking up at Lance who had been listening in. Lance shrugged his shoulders, “I sorta owe them for teleporting them to a random Starbucks. So, I’ll help if they want it, but it’s up to you if we go or not.”

 

Keith mulled it over for a moment in his head, “Are you really strong enough to be safe if we go?” He asks apprehensively.

 

Lance’s mouth forms a little ‘o’, mixed emotions flashing over his face. He finally settles on a fondness that kind of confuses Keith. “I’ll be safe, promise. I didn’t get the name of one of the most powerful warlocks on this continent for nothing.”

 

Keith smiles, nodding his head, and turning back to the phone. “We’ll be there in two hours. I assume the Holt’s is your meet up spot?”

 

Keith can hear the sigh of relief Shiro lets out, “Yes, I’ll see you guys soon. And Keith? Thank you.”

 

“No problem Shiro. See you soon.”

 

~~~

 

Two hours later, he and Lance teleport right into the middle of the Holt’s house. Everyone seems to freeze for a moment, debating on whether they should attack or go back to there tasks. With Shiro’s friendly call of “Keith!” everyone turns back to what they were working on earlier.

 

When Shiro reaches them, he pulls Keith into a hug, squeezing a bit more than Keith would have liked. When Keith is finally released from Shiro’s muscly embrace of doom, he’s a little surprised to see both his closest friend and his boyfriend shifting awkwardly.

 

Lance starts, breaking the silence, “Sorry for electrocuting you the other week. I wasn’t really in the best mood, but if you hadn’t gotten me out of that trap who know where I would be right now?”

 

Shiro rubs the back of his head, “I should really be the one apologizing for that. You took me off guard, and I was not prepared to see Keith’s old fiance. I… actually have a lot to apologize for that I fear we don’t really have the time for at the moment. After this battle is done, maybe we could grab a bite to eat and I can apologize a lot better?”

 

Lance seems warry, but nods his head, replying, “I would appreciate that. Thank you.”

 

Pidge suddenly appears out of nowhere, looking sheepish, “I also wanted to apologize about last week. I shouldn’t have demanded things from you. Thanks for showing up.”

 

Without waiting for a reply she dashes off again, face red. 

 

There was a beat of silence, then Keith muttered, “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard her apologize sincerely.”

 

Shiro is nodding his head in agreement, and Lance just looks confused.

 

“Maybe you could show us the plans for tonight?” Lance said, perhaps trying to make sense of the chaos going on. 

 

Shiro nodded his head and motioned for them to follow him.

 

~~~

 

*Later that night*

 

They were in the heat of battle, yells of bravery and cries of pain echoing around them. 

 

Keith and Lance stood together defending and protecting each other in equal measure. A blast of lightning flew from Lance’s fingertips, frying one of the dragons to a crisp. Dragons may be resistant to fire, but they weren’t resistant to plasma blasts apparently.

 

Keith, was using his sword and throwing knives. Mostly working as short range defense for Lance, as the warlock launched long range attack after long range attack.

 

Soon the battle began to wind down, the last dragons breath taken and a quiet setting over the battlefield. Lance was breathing heavily, helping to support Keith who had a gash on his thigh that was bleeding sluggishly.

 

Lance helped him over to one of the medical setups, grabbing a bag of saline and using it to help heal Keith’s gash. The heavy bleeding, slowed, the isotonic solution ensuring that the solutes in Keith’s blood stayed as there were and there was no swelling or shrinking of cells. 

 

The battle was a triumph and people rejoiced as they felt a sense of victory. Lance smiled up at Keith, his exhaustion a very small price to pay for the purple eyes he had longed to see once more staring back at him.

 

~~~

 

*one year later*

 

Keith’s eyes were shining with tears, as he leaned forward to kiss Lance at the bow of the ship. Friends and family cheered as they finally sealed their marriage, and got married after so so long. 

 

It was hard to live in a world where someone you loved was missing, but if you ever got the opportunity to have that person back in your life, you appreciate them and their love so much more.

 

Keith and Lance knew this almost too well, but as they seperated, they knew that they would cherish this person they loved, so much more than they had ever thought before.

 

And who doesn’t like to break a world record for the longest engagement ever? 101 years was totally normally right? Right?!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol thanks for reading! Guess who wrote the last half of this as a way to procrastinate and study for their midterm tomorrow at the same time? Me!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Halloween, but didn’t finish it. And I was so excited to see that supernatural was one of the prompts for Klance month! It’s a little late but I’m glad I finished it :)
> 
> I really enjoy kudos and comments! So please leave one if you want to :)
> 
> ...Did you know that meth is like super cocaine? So cocaine essentially blocks the channels on our neuron pathways and prevents dopamine from going back into the neuron (reuptake) so it makes our brains think that we are winning at life. But meth will actually go into the channel and reverse it, pumping more dopamine to our neural receptors so that we think that we are rulers of the universe. But this is bad cause it fucks with your mind and body chemistry. That’s actually on my test. Omg look at me actually studying.
> 
> Ok, I really do need to go study.
> 
> But first! Here’s some continuity stuff that I couldn’t figure how to work in rn. So the 9 dragons are essentially on a quest to murder everything supernatural which is why everyone in the ‘main story’ was so desperate to stop them. Lance and Keith were sort of in a side story of their own that I thought would be a cool way to write a shortened down version of a super long story.
> 
> Lance and Keith during the 100 years apart do try to get into new relationships but they have trouble committing to them with the same fervor of before and eventually break it off so that the other person can find someone they deserve.


End file.
